The present application relates generally to the field of plumbing. The present application relates more specifically to apparatus for connecting a fitting to a threaded nipple.
New materials (e.g., cross-linked polyethylene (PEX), polyvinyl chloride (PVC), and chlorinated polyvinyl chloride (CPVC)) are becoming more commonly used in the plumbing of commercial and residential buildings. Joining pipes and tubes made of these new materials to traditional metal pipes and valve bodies, while routing through confined spaces between studs, can be difficult. Thus, there is a need for an improved plumbing fitting.